Let Me Explain
by x-attackonereri-x
Summary: In which Levi starts to feel more for Eren, which really confuses him.


**Quick disclaimer: I don't own AoT/SnK! If you'd like to read more of the story, just review and let me know! **

"Jaeger, what are you doing?" Levi snapped at the boy, causing him to stand quickly out of his chair.

"I was just, uh, I was resting a bit, sir." Eren replied, he felt stupid responding the way he did, but the older man had startled him. He had been resting after running for two hours straight at the demand of Levi, himself.

The Lance Corporal simply scoffed, "Resting from what? You've hardly done a thing all day, don't tell me that run has you winded, Jaeger?" He mocked the younger boy. Levi would never admit it out loud, but he secretly enjoyed pushing Eren. Only a little, though. Eren had quickly become his favorite member of the Scout Regiment after losing his team. Eren seemed to have a little of each of them in him.

"I ran for two hours, how could I not be winded?" Eren shot back. Levi lifted an eyebrow at this, his face showing irritation at the boys back talk.

"Would you like to run for two more?" Levi shot at him. The boys face paled and he started shaking his head immediately.

"No, sir. Please, don't make me do that again."

"I won't, as long as you promise you'll start doing your share of the cleaning around here," Levi said, shooting Eren a disapproving look. "Although your cleaning skills are that of a four year old, you still need to help."

"Yes, sir." Eren responded. He made a mental note to start putting at least some effort into helping clean.

"Good, now come with me." Levi demanded. Eren gave a curt nod and followed Levi out of dining hall where Eren had taken to his small resting. The two made their way through the Scouts living quarters, out into the courtyard. It was just nearing dusk, leaving the sky an almost orange color. "Have your skills improved?" Levi asked over his shoulder.

"Erm, well, I gu-"

"Don't lie to me, brat." Levi snapped, feeling slightly irritated.

"No, not really. I can't seem to cut deep enough." Eren said in honesty to the dark haired man. Levi only nodded, continuing to make his way to the supply house for maneuvering gear. He opened the door, leading Eren inside. He handed a set to Eren, and grabbed one for himself.

"Put it on." He ordered, while starting to put his own on. He finished quickly, leaving Eren to finishing up. "What's taking you so long? Do you not know how to put it on?" Levi asked, sighing when Erens face turned a light shade of red.

Eren reached behind his back, struggling to grab one of the straps. "It's not that I don't know how to put it on, I just have difficulty sometimes." He argued, his fingers finally coming into contact with the leather strap. He pulled it around his chest, buckling it in place and shooting a quick smile over to Levi. The Lance only rolled his eyes and pushed Eren out of the building.

"I want you to stay close by, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi took place walking in front of Eren, allowing a small smile to form on his face. He really appreciated the brats need to please his higher-ups. It was something that drew Levi to Eren, and quite frankly, he was okay with that.

The two quickly made their way to Wall Rose. Levi stopped before the two would make their journey up the wall. "Are you ready?" He turned to look Eren in the eyes, what he saw gave him a sense of pride.

"Yes, sir!" Eren pleadged, giving a quick salute. He was prepared to fight, prepared to better his skills, and he was prepared to trust Levi to help him. Levi gave a small nod to the boy before shooting his grapple to the top of the wall, Eren following right behind him.

Once the two got to the top, Levi took a moment to survey the area, looking for an potential dangers. "So, what's the plan?" He asked Eren, making the boy give him a puzzled look.

"Uhm, sir, I don't understand." Eren said, his voice oozing confusion. Levi let out a short huff of air, and a small smile fell across his face. "You want me to call the shots now?"

Levi nodded.

"I don't know what to do! I don't lead, that's your thing." Eren said, refusing to let his mind construct a plan.

"If you don't come up with something, we're going down there with absolutely no plan. Better get to it, Jaeger." He responded, making Eren sigh and scan their surroundings. His eyes fell on a titan not too far away.

Eren lifted his arm and pointed to the titan, "That one there, we'll take him out." Levi rolled his eyes, it was honestly as if the boy had given zero thought into thinking about it.

"Yes, and what about the one that's about two blocks away from that one? You know as soon as we swoop in to take care of the eight meter one, it'll only attract the attention of the other." This caused Eren to grunt. He crouched down in his spot and continued surveying the area.

"Why exactly did you bring me up here?" He asked curiously. It wasn't like Levi to just randomly take him out on scouts like this. Just the two of them, anyways. He did it occasionally when assigned to this task, but that was with a larger group of people. Never was it just two people.

Levi mimicked Eren's actions and squatted next to him, letting his eyes run over the remains of Trost. "Well, I know you need the extra training. Besides, how am I supposed to get my Special Operations Squad back if I don't yet have elite soldiers?"

This made Eren feel warm all over. That meant Levi personally wanted him on his squad. He looked over at the man, feeling a new sense of leadership rush through him. "Alright, here's what we'll do, I'll take out the eight meter, luring the ten meter closer by. Once I have successfully taken it out, you'll take the ten meter by surprise."

Levi simply nodded in understanding, telling Eren to proceed with the plan.

Eren took off sprinting, running down the wall and allowing his maneuvering gear to catch him before hitting the bottom. He looked up the wall for a clear from Levi, and once he received it, he sped toward the eight meter titan at full speed. Something in Eren came to life, he felt a need to get this just right. He knew Levi was watching from a distance, preparing to make his own attack, so now was the time to impress him.

Eren shot around the titan, making the ugly giant reach around for him, trying to grab him. He attached his gear onto the titan's back, pulling him upwards to the nape of the neck. He quickly sliced through the neck, feeling satisfied at having cut much deeper than he had before. The half titan landed on a rooftop, watching as the ten meter titan now ran his way, and right on cue, Levi swung down at high speed, whizzing past Eren and striking the titan down in one swift move.

"Nice job," Levi said, landing next to Eren on the roof. "However, we need to head back, it's getting dark. Besides, you need rest." He remembered the two hour long run he had made the boy endure, and figured it was time to give him a break.

Eren nodded, taking off toward the wall before Levi could. Levi let a smile cross his face as he launched himself off the roof in order to catch up with Eren. "Wait up you, br-" He was cut short as a giant arm slapped at Eren, knocking him loose, sending him falling to the ground.

"Shit." Levi gasped, taking on the carnivorous titan.


End file.
